


Sexual Corruption of the Family

by ultimo01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Incest, Innocence, Knocked up, Love, Love Confessions, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son, Multi, Obsession, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Passionate Sex, Porn Video, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Rough Sex, Sex, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Straight Shota, Teaching, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Woman/Boy, preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimo01/pseuds/ultimo01
Summary: This is story that I wrote some time ago, but knowing that my English is not too good, I needed someone to help fix that. And SlyShota helped me with that. So if you see any errors, that's on him :>Story is about young teen girl, very pervert girl, that never was into boys in her age or man. She fast discover that little underage boys are what makes her hot and horny. But she is to scared to try anything with a real boy, until she meets someone online, that convinced her to fuck her little brother. Last innocent part of her was protecting him, but now when her new friend mention it, she realize she had perfect little boy all that time in her house. Soon she corrupts innocent kid, and breeds with him, begging for his baby. While their Mom was spying on them.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Sexual Corruption of the Family

Suzy was a 16-year-old girl. She was rather shy and not too popular at school, but she did have a few friends on the internet. Her skin was a milky white, with a few moles on her face and chest. She had red hair long enough to touch her petite breasts, and a small, very cute ass. Despite her hot body, Suzy never thought of herself as attractive, so she never showed herself off at school. Despite her modesty, though, Suzy was a very perverted girl; she liked certain very exotic and forbidden things. Because of this, she never had a boyfriend, as boys her age or older seemed unattractive and apelike to her. When all the other girls were dropping their panties for the ‘most handsome’ guys in school, Suzy thought those guys just as ugly as the fattest, most repulsive nerds in school. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

One day, Suzy was standing naked in her room, showing her young body to the camera in her laptop. It was her first show for God-knows-how-many perverts, all of whom had been invited by her new friend, Kelly. No one had ever seen Suzy’s naked body before, but the perverted parts of her brain won over her shyness, and she felt great. She was very excited, her cheeks a burning red, while Kelly sent her notes on what to do. Suzy stated her name, age and then revealed her biggest desire, a secret that only her friend had known up until then. 

Suzy loved young boys; only their little dicks could make her pussy wet. For four years she had been dreaming and masturbating about childish sperm taking her eggs and making her pregnant. About a month ago, she’d met someone who’d made her realize something: she’d had a perfect lover close to her this whole time... her younger, 10-year-old brother. The idea of committing incest gave her bigger, wilder orgasms than normal. Now, Suzy’s friend had finally convinced her to make a move, and to show it all on the dark web. Right after she agreed to that, Suzy had tears in her eyes: she could finally reveal her secret to the world... or rather, to other perverts who understood her. For the first time since she’d discovered that she was not like other girls, she felt truly happy… 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

It all began when she was twelve, when she started puberty and discovered porn, right as all the naughty girls her age were talking about it. She discovered that all the big ‘handsome’, super muscular men were disgusting to her, especially ones with huge dicks. Then, when she came to school, all the boys quickly started to become ugly in her eyes, and the idea of ‘dating’ any of them disgusted her. She was the only girl like that, so all of her ‘friends’ left her quickly. 

However, Suzy quickly found herself among the dark net, with a different kind of porn. That changed her life forever as she discovered what kind of males were perfect for her. Little dicks and the bodies of underage boys were burned into her young mind, and her first orgasm was had to thoughts of them. At first, she tried to fight it, knowing her desires were wrong, but after her second orgasm she gave up. She accepted that she was a freak, and, with a smile on her face, started to masturbate to forbidden videos and pictures of young boys. It became worse when, in school, she learned about reproduction. From that time forward she masturbated as often as she could, thinking about all the small dicks of boys from the dark web. She thought of them filling her pussy with their potent, childish cum, and making her pregnant. Their small, delicate bodies, their flat chests with no muscles, their smooth physiques without body hair… and their dicks. The little, bald balls with cute, innocent dicks above, their tips hidden under foreskin… pure perfection. 

For four years, she had been pretending to be a normal girl, sister, and daughter. Suzy was smart, so grades weren’t a problem, which meant her Mom rarely bothered her. She somehow never thought about her younger, brother, Todd, in a sexual way throughout those four years. It was as if her mind was protecting him from her perverted desires. Every night she was screaming into a pillow from pleasure, imagining random kids she saw on the street or on the dark web filling her with their childish cum, and she loved every second of it. But she was too scared to try anything with a real boy. 

That changed when she met someone on the dark web; a woman called Kelly. Until that point, Suzy had no idea that how desperate she was to share her dark desires with someone. She wrote to Kelly about everything - and Kelly called her desires ‘beautiful’ - not at all disgusting or wrong. 

There, in the dark net, she had found a friend who understood her urges, and Suzy’s perverted mind needed that - an understanding. In fact, Kelly agreed that little boys were better partners for girls and women. Suzy kept talking about how much she loved their small bodies - so innocent, so perfect with their handsome cute faces… she admitted that she got wet by seeing all the younger boys in school, or on the street. They talked like that for the whole night, and Kelly promised that she would help Suzy make her fantasy real. Years of her fantasies had corrupted the young girl completely; Suzy’s deviant mind acted like a sponge for Kelly’s words. After just one week, Kelly was completely controlling Suzy. Suzy trusted her friend’s every word. 

Kelly knew this, and was glad for it, as Suzy would never fulfil her fantasy on her own. To Kelly, the idea that she could make a teenage girl breed with an even younger boy was powerful fuel for her own perverted mind. 

Kelly quickly learned everything about Suzy, including where she lived. Kelly told her to never reveal where she lived to anyone else on the dark web, and Suzy promised like a good little girl. Another thing caught Kelly’s attention, however - she asked how old Suzy’s brother was. Suzy answered, and Kelly asked if she’d ever thought about being a breeding cunt for him, and if she masturbated thinking about him.  
Suzy’s eyes went wide as something in her mind snapped; that small part of her mind protecting her brother could not handle how much she’d been corrupted. Suzy admitted to Kelly that, somehow, she’d never thought about that. Kelly smiled, and explained her view that incest was also a beautiful act: the ultimate way to show love to someone from your family, and that bad people had made incest taboo so families couldn’t be truly happy. 

Suzy, of course, believed her, and later in the night started crying, thinking how bad a sister she was. For so long, she’d been looking at other boys, all while she’d had a perfect boy so close to her; her little brother. She thought herself a horrible sister but felt determined to fix that. 

From that day forward, she started to masturbate thinking about her brother; his body and his face. This gave her yet the best orgasms she’d ever had; no thoughts of any other boys had made her cum so hard. For the next three weeks, Kelly kept training and degrading Suzy, preparing her for the big event. She convinced Suzy that a big sister fucking a little brother and making a baby with him was something special and beautiful, and that she should share it with the world, to other perverts like herself or Suzy. 

Suzy at first was a little unsure about showing her body to so many people, but it was Kelly’s idea after all, so she agreed. Besides, Suzy would certainly make some money from it. The longer the teen girl kept thinking about it, the more she liked it. After four years of hiding, being scared, and screaming into her pillow, she would finally be able to show her true nature to others like her and Kelly… 

Kelly was a smart woman. She knew that something like this could be worth a fortune, so she made a special website for people invited by her, to see a preview just with Suzy where the teen girl would reveal her desires. 

However, to see the following streams, people would need to pay some big money... 

\------------------------------------------------- 

That day came, and a nude Suzy revealed her true nature to the world. She knew that tomorrow she would bring her innocent brother here. She sat on the floor, spread her thin legs, and started playing with her pussy, describing her brother… his small pale body… his short red hair… only his dick was a mystery to her. She had hope for a really nice, short dick, just big enough to pop her cherry and fill her womb with childish cum… the thought of that was too much. Suzy came, her juices starting to drip onto the towel under her.  
When she was done, she noticed a message from Kelly, saying she was amazing and that people were very excited. A few were even jacking off to her. Suzy smiled to herself… that orgasm was really satisfying, knowing that she didn’t need to hide it anymore made everything better. Then, another message came, where Kelly wrote that she sent something special to her. She said it would come tomorrow; it was something Suzy should use before she fucked her brother. 

\---------------------------------------------------

But Suzy didn’t know one thing. 

Her mother, Sam, was standing behind the door, and had been peeking through it for the past twenty minutes. She heard and saw everything - and she was absolutely shocked. At first, she wanted to stop her daughter, but she couldn’t move - she just kept listening to all the filthy things Suzy was saying. She always thought her daughter was just a shy girl that needed privacy, but now… her sweet teen daughter was a pervert, a pervert that wanted to rape her son, her brother, her 10-year-old brother… and have a baby with him. That was too much for Sam; she couldn’t believe it. When Suzy ended the stream, Sam just left the door as it was and went to her bedroom, falling asleep quickly. Soon, she became convinced that what she had seen was nothing more than a strange nightmare. By morning, Sam had convinced herself that what she had seen had not really happened. 

While the next day started normally for Sam, she still had her daughter’s words from that ‘nightmare’ in her head. She felt sure that it was merely a dream, but when Suzy and Todd appeared for breakfast, Sam noticed how Suzy looked at her little brother, almost like a predator stalking its prey, and constantly gazing down to his shorts. Sam had actually first noticed this a day or two ago, but she’d never paid too much mind to it. But now, after that dream… no, no, Sam knew she was being stupid. Something was wrong with her for thinking this of her sweet, beautiful daughter. 

The day continued as a typical summer one. Todd started playing alone on his game console, while Suzy stayed in her own room. That all changed, however, when a mail carrier left a small package for Suzy, and later one for Sam. The latter was from Kelly, and Sam could not believe her eyes as she started to read the letter within the package: her nightmare was true. 

Kelly had manipulated her daughter to achieve her own twisted fantasy of Suzy breeding with her brother like an animal. She told her about the livestreams Suzy had done and was going to do. The worst part was that she couldn’t do anything now. Sam had had a chance earlier, but she hadn’t done anything to stop Suzy, and Kelly saw her peeking through the door. With the package was also several nude pics of Suzy, with a warning that Kelly would send them to all her friends and to everyone in town, if Sam tried to stop her kids from making babies together, like every good brother and sister in the world should, according to Kelly. In the box was a powerful fertility drug for her daughter, a very rare and expensive one, but harmless and highly effective. 

Just as Sam finished reading, Suzy strolled outside, a smile on her face, wearing just a bra and panties and looking like the most innocent redhead 16-year-old girl in the world. She approached Sam and took the package from her, requesting that her mother not enter her room. 

Sam went to sit in the kitchen, trying to adapt to the situation, but deep down she was strangely calm. Sam didn’t want to cry or scream as she accepted Kelly’s demands; she gave up without even trying to come up with another solution. 

Am I a horrible mother? Thought Sam. No, I just don’t have any other option. This isn’t my fault, right? 

Yet when Suzy had come outside, almost naked, Sam noticed her flat, pale belly and imagined it growing with her 10-year-old son’s baby… she imagined the mass of perverts watching it… it was so fucking wrong for a mother to think about something like that, but… since she couldn’t do anything, why not? 

She was going to watch her daughter’s stream... purely out of curiosity, of course, not because she as a mother planned to let her underage kids breed like animals. That didn’t make her wet, of course not. Sam wasn’t a sick perv like her daughter. 

Sam got up from her chair and started walking upstairs. If she just turned around to look at that chair, she would notice a big pool of pussy juice in the centre of it. She put up a block in her mind, asserting that she was a good mother, and that she had no choice in this... this caused her to ignore the fact that her juices had soaked through her panties and pants... 

\------------------------------------------ 

Suzy barely noticed her mother when she took the package from her; she was too excited to think about anything besides her brother. Once she was in her room, she opened her package from Kelly and found a small syringe with pink fluid inside, as well as a note from Kelly stating this drug would make her ovulate within mere seconds. 

Suzy covered her mouth to not scream in happiness; Kelly was the best friend ever! With this, she couldn’t wait any longer. She’d waited four years for this - one more day without a cute kid’s sperm in her teen belly, and she would go insane. Suzy ripped her favourite panties and bra off like a prisoner breaking out of chains and strode fully naked towards her brother’s room. 

Todd was spending his day quite normally, playing one of his favourite games, alone. He honestly thought he could use some company but didn’t quite feel like inviting any friends over. Still, he was starting to get a little hungry. He paused his game and went to leave his room. 

He opened his doors to see, for the first time in his life, a naked girl; a much older girl... his sister. Before he could say something, Suzy hugged him, resting the boy’s head just beneath her tits, a moan of satisfaction leaving her mouth. She apologised to Todd for making him wait so long for this. She said she was a bad big sister, as every good big sister should introduce her brother to sex and let him use her whenever he wants. 

Todd had heard in school a few things about sex, but he didn’t know too much. He asked Suzy what exactly it meant, and what it was. Suzy smiled and asked him to go to her room, but wearing nothing but his briefs. She wanted to show people her reaction to her brother’s dick. Todd was somewhat confused, but he loved his big sister, and thought her body looked so nice… so he agreed to what Suzy asked. 

Suzy looked at him, watching eagerly as Todd undressed. Her eyes hungrily watched how he removed his clothes. When she saw his flat, slim body, she bit her lip. A few small drips trickled down from her shaved pussy. Yes, her 10-year-old brother made her hot and wet, and she was proud of it. His cute face was so handsome. Suzy could just imagine herself several months into the future, when she would be lactating, with Todd sucking the milk from her breast just like a baby. 

But she felt sad for one thing. There were so many boys like her brother, and all the world’s beautiful girls or women were not attracted to them. Suzy chuckled, looking at her brother’s cute body. Those women were the pathetic freaks, not her! She could see a bulge in his briefs, a small bulge, and her heart melted. Suzy had never felt such strong love towards her brother as she did now – she’d given him his first boner! 

Todd didn’t know why his penis was all hard, but it felt good. It felt like the natural reaction it was; Todd was a male after all. Suzy grabbed her brother’s small hand, and together they walked to her room, toward their new lives as a forbidden couple.

In that time frame, Sam walked onto the stairs, and saw how her naked teen daughter held the hand of her almost naked, preteen son with a small bulge in his briefs… and she let them go to Suzy’s room, where she would take her sweet Todd’s innocence and bear his baby. 

When the door closed, Sam moved quickly and quietly towards it. She opened it slowly, quietly, just enough to see everything. She kept reassuring herself that she was a good mother, just very unlucky. Those pictures would ruin her family. Sam dropped her pants together with her panties, as Suzy opened her laptop. Sam told herself that she was watching only out of curiosity. She touched her hand against her pussy absentmindedly, finding to her shock that she was soaking wet. Sam looked down and saw that she was wet like a bitch in heat; she’d never been this wet before. 

But it couldn’t be from this awful situation, the idea of her Todd impregnating her Suzy, it couldn’t possibly make her this wet. 

I’m a good mother. 

She pushed one finger into her snatch as the image of a pregnant Suzy filled her mind, and she came on herself, all the time whispering to herself… 

I’m not a bad mother. I’m not a bad mother… 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

In that same time, Suzy sat with Todd in front of her laptop and started her stream. She said hello to her initial viewers, seeing that Kelly was already watching. She noticed that Todd kept looking with interest at her naked body, which made her feel really good. She’d feared for the briefest moment that maybe she wasn’t good enough for him. 

She explained to him that what they were going to do was very bad in the eyes of most adults, and that he couldn’t say anything to anyone about this, including Mom. If he did, bad people would come and he would never see his big sister again. That made the kid a little scared, so Suzy grabbed his small hand and placed it on her bare breast, making him grab it, and told him that as long he stayed quiet about everything, it would all be fine. Todd innocently asked why adults thought it was bad. Suzy’s heart melted, seeing just how pure her lil’ bro was. Suzy told him that the world was a bad place with a lot of bad people that didn’t want families to truly show each other their love. She told him they didn't want teen girls and women to fuck the world’s perfect males - little underage boys - so they never could be truly happy. 

But Suzy told him she knew the truth, and she was not scared. She was going to show him how true love of a sister towards her little brother looked... by letting him fuck her whenever he wanted to, and bearing his babies. Todd’s hand still held her tit, an the kid started looking right into his sister’s big green eyes, feeling hot inside, not yet knowing what that feeling meant. However, he knew that his sister’s breast felt good in his hand, and he believed in her every word. His pale face became red, as he asked her what fucking meant, and what she meant by making babies? His fear changed into curiosity, and his penis felt stranger and stranger in his shorts. 

If Todd was feeling good just holding Suzy’s tit, then Suzy was feeling extraordinary. She almost came from just his touch, fighting the urges so as not to scare Todd away. His young delicate hand felt incredible on her breast; she couldn’t wait to become his property, his bitch. If, after all, he would be treating her as a sexual object and cum sock, she would be more than happy. Kelly was absolutely right: a true lady should be just for fucking and making babies with little boys. 

She explained to Todd that, right at that moment, there were many people watching them, but he didn’t need to worry, as they were just like Todd and Suzy. These people knew that what they wanted to do was the most beautiful thing that a brother and sister could do together. Thanks to that, Todd and Suzy could feel truly free, with no need to hide their secret from all the world. If Todd really loved her, he should show it to all of them, and fuck his sister in front of their screens, showing that she is his bitch. They would be proud that Todd truly loved his big sister, like every little brother should. 

Todd still didn’t know what it meant to fuck, but the boy understood another thing. That hotness in him, and that racing heartbeat were his love towards Suzy. He loved his big sister. Todd went and hugged her hard, telling her how much he loved her and wanted to show his love to her. He said he would fuck her to show he was not lying, and to prove it to everyone who was watching. A few small tears appeared on Suzy’s face, as she’d just heard the sweetest, cutest and most powerful words in her life. Lower down on her body, a small drip of pussy juice trickled down her leg, as her body could feel Todd’s slight torso touching her belly, with his perfectly smooth skin… 

Suzy bowed lower so her face was in front of Todd’s. After a short moment, she kissed him, pushing her tongue into his small mouth. At first, the boy did not know what to do, but it felt nice, so he closed his eyes and let his big sister kiss him. In films Todd had seen, the act of kissing had looked nasty, but in real life, it was fun. Suzy had never kissed someone, but still she did it like a pro, exploring every inch of Todd’s mouth, savouring the taste of his saliva. After a minute, the boy sensed his sister’s body shaking, but he didn’t care too much. 

Then Suzy’s hands started exploring Todd’s miniature body. She wanted to touch him everywhere, besides his crotch. That would happen later, so she continued to kiss him. She was amazed at how fragile, delicate and smooth his boyish body was - no stupid hairs, no stupid muscles, a nice small size. Something like this should have been a walking wet dream for every girl and woman. Suzy could keep touching him for hours, but there were even better things to do. After another minute, she broke the kiss to catch her breath, while Todd did the same. Beneath Suzy there was now a big stain, as she’d came while kissing him, even before she’d started touching him. She’d came just from kissing her 10-year-old brother – what would happen when he started to fuck her? … 

After the kiss, Todd felt so dizzy that he didn’t mind her touching his whole body; he felt a real satisfaction from it. He was looking down to see that something had leaked from his sister, so he asked her about it. Suzy explained that when a girl feels good, she has an orgasm, and pussy juice comes out of her, and kissing her beloved brother had made Suzy feel fantastic. She added that her hole is called a pussy or a cunt, and she started to show it to him more, spreading her pussy lips a little. Suzy also told Todd that he could use the word ‘slut’ for a girl he was fucking instead of her name, to show that he liked her very much. But he could never do this with any random woman or girl on the street, or from school, or anything like that - only the ones he used for true pleasure. Suzy noticed a message from Kelly, where she said how amazed she was at how good of a show they were making… and to please show more of Todd. 

Todd looked at the message, right as Kelly sent another. She said hi to him and said that she also would help teach him about sex and how to treat a girl. She said he should start from calling his sister ‘slut’ from now on… but never in any public place, or where other people were around. 

And so, the corruption of his innocent young mind began. 

Todd, like a good boy, asked Slut to explain to him what sex was, and what she meant by making babies. Hearing a little kid say ‘slut’ made Suzy proud. She was a good big sister and a slut for her brother. She started to explain that he had a dick, or penis, in his shorts, instead of a pussy. Every boy has a dick, while a girl has a pussy. While from her pussy came clear fluids when she had an orgasm, from a boy’s dick came a special white milk - baby batter, called semen or sperm. Fucking meant putting a boy’s dick into a girl’s pussy, and cumming deep inside her. If a girl is in her right time, she will get pregnant from the sperm, which means she will have a baby in her belly. After nine months, the baby comes out of the girl’s belly, usually through her pussy… and that’s how babies are made. Suzy produced a syringe, however, one filled with a pink fluid. She explained that, thanks to it, a girl could get pregnant any time from a boy’s sperm. 

Todd’s eyes were wide when his sister finished. Suzy added that putting a dick into a girl’s pussy gives a boy much pleasure. It didn’t compare to anything else in life. For example, Todd’s favourite cookies? Fucking was ten times better. Now Todd’s mouth was wide open too. So much information, but his still-developing mind absorbed it all. The boy looked down at the tent in his pants. He wanted to pull his briefs down to investigate, but Suzy stopped him, saying that she wanted to do that. She’d waited four years for this; to see a real dick from a true male, not the gross, apelike ones of a teen or an adult. 

She almost pulled them down, but one last thing popped into her head after she’d explained everything. She looked deep into his eyes and asked if he wanted to make babies with her. The boy was still a little shocked after learning the truth about making babies. He could make them inside a girl’s belly? He wouldn’t believe it normally, but his big sister told him that, and he knew she would never lie to him. Deep inside his mind, the idea of making a girl pregnant made him feel inexplicably good. His dick twitched a little and he said that he wanted it: he wanted to make her pregnant. He called her Slut, too, still smiling like an innocent kid. In fact, the natural instinct every male had, to reproduce, awakened in him, corrupting his helpless preteen mind permanently. Suzy again felt tears in her eyes, such naughty yet beautiful words from her kid brother hit her right in her heart, and it sounded right to be called ‘Slut’. With one move she pulled his briefs down, revealing to her and the people watching… his little childish dick. She covered her mouth and let out a big gasp: she saw true perfection in real life, not just on the screen of her computer. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Sam’s orgasm was very strong. She made a big mess in her pants. She’d never had such an orgasm, not even when she was making Suzy and Todd. The mental image of her 16-year-old daughter pregnant gave her such a mind-blowing orgasm. She wanted to hate herself for it, but all she could feel was satisfaction. Slowly, a horrible truth came to her, but she managed to stop it, for now. She started looking at her kids again. Sam never knew her sweet Suzy that way, to be a child molester… and now, right in front of her eyes, she was molesting her boy, kissing him, and teaching him about sex. If only she could stop her… instead, her wet finger went back to her pussy. Another orgasm hit her when her 10-year-old Todd called his sister Slut, A third orgasm hit her when her innocent boy said to Suzy, with his cute, immature voice, that he wanted to make her pregnant. She needed to cover her mouth or she would scream like a cheap whore from the forbidden pleasure flowing through her body. 

That was too much for Sam, and the horrible truth truly came to her: she would let her kids breed even without Kelly’s blackmail. She expected that this would make her hate herself, and she would realise she was a failure as a mother. But nope - she felt relief, and then she started to smile. Deep down, she was a pervert like her daughter, only she was able to control it.

But not anymore.

Sam’s pervert part of her brain won. It started controlling her whole mind. Now everything was clear for Sam. She was, in fact, a good mother. Her daughter wanted to be a boy molester and bear his babies? Good for her, little boys were so cute… and who could be a better partner than your own little brother? The words of Kelly that first corrupted young Suzy’s mind now found their way into Sam’s mind. Suzy wasn’t a bad older sister for Todd, it was Sam’s fault. Maybe she was a bad mother, she should’ve been the one teaching Suzy about becoming Todd’s Slut for years, now. Maybe then she would already be a grandma. Thank god for Kelly, she would never be able to thank her enough for what she had done to Suzy, and to her. 

Reborn, Sam got out of all her clothes, becoming completely naked in front of her daughter’s room. Her nicely shaped 30-year-old body was free. Her skin was also pale, her hair long and red, and her eyes green, just like her kids. Her breasts were a little bigger than her daughter’s, and her ass was nice and plump. Above her pussy was a little garden of red hairs. She didn’t look like the mother of two kids - more like a model. She really tried to raise her kids like a normal mother. Well, not any longer.

Sam giggled like a little girl that didn’t need to act nice anymore. She sat on her clothes and spread her smooth legs wide, hoping that Kelly would see her like last time. Yes, she wanted Kelly to see that she was going to masturbate, looking at her no-longer-innocent kids fucking and making a baby. Yes, she was the best mom in the world. Other bad mothers would stop their kids and embarrass them tremendously. Sam could almost see love and happiness emanating from Suzy and Todd. That made her heart melt… and her pussy wet. 

\------------------------------------- 

While Suzy’s mother sat outside, wet as a river thanks to Suzy’s current actions, then the teen girl continued staring at her brother’s dick, burning its image into her mind. Saliva dripped from her mouth, with more juices dripping from her snatch. Her first childish dick… it was almost 4 inches long, thin, and hard like a rock. It was perfectly smooth, pale and hairless like the rest of her brother’s body. Foreskin covered all the tip, and at the very top of it was the first drop of his precum. Suzy slowly lowered her body, until her tits touched the towel beneath her, and her head was lower than Todd’s dick. The 16-year-old sister practically bowed to the little dick of her 10- year-old brother and showed her absolute submission to him as a female. Suzy did it without thinking too much, like it was the most right, natural thing to do when you see your preteen brother’s dick. Once on the floor, with his small body above her, she felt marvellous. Four years of waiting had ended, she finally showed to her brother and everyone watching that she was a whore who worshipped childish dicks. 

Todd, in that time, felt strange looking at how Suzy acted, with her eyes glued to his penis… no, his dick. As she got onto the floor, lowering her head in front of it, well… Todd somehow liked it. He put his hands on his back, showing his slight dick even more proudly to everyone, he noticed a message from Kelly, saying that his dick was amazing. She said that he should ask his slut if she likes it. Todd, with a smile, did exactly that. Suzy, looking up at his smiling face, and the little hard object between them, said to him that she loves it. She fell in love the first second she saw it. It was a perfect, beautiful dick, and she was joyful that Todd was her own younger brother. Now, being in that position, she focused on his balls - such tiny, bold baby batter factories, ready with Todd’s first load of potent sperm. The idea that he would’ve one day jacked off into some tissues and wasted it instead of pouring it into her teen womb… it would break Suzy’s heart forever. Every sister that let her brother waste it could go get screwed. Literally.

Hearing nice things from a teen girl about his dick felt funny for Todd, yet nice. Kelly wrote to him that it was time to fuck his sister and make her pregnant. That made him feel excited after what he’d learnt, and a few drops of precum dripped from his dick. Suzy, however, was fast, and before the first drop touched the towel, it landed in her open wide mouth, with a few other drops too. The forbidden taste of childish precum filled her mouth; the salty, oily taste melted her mind and gave her another orgasm… again without even touching her pussy. Todd moved away on his knees a little after hearing his sister’s moans and seeing her body shaking. Kelly wrote again, telling him not to worry; it was just Suzy’s orgasm, like earlier, as she loved the taste of his precum. The boy asked Kelly what precum was, asking if it was piss? Kelly answered, saying it was a special thing that helps push his dick into a girl’s pussy. 

The little boy now felt well-educated about sex. He wanted to push his dick into his sister’s cunt, finally. Todd asked his ‘Slut’ to let him fuck her. He wanted to feel just how great this this ‘sex’ was. Suzy was more than glad to hear that, her taste buds still craved her little brother’s cum. Suzy got up from the floor, leaving her rightful position. Todd stood too, giving her more space. She sat like earlier, in front of the laptop, this time spreading her long legs wide. For a short few seconds she admired the look of a fully nude 10-year-old kid and his beautiful undeveloped body. Then, she asked him to kneel between her legs. Kelly reminded her about the syringe, and Suzy felt stupid for a moment. Through all this, she’d almost forgotten about the most important thing. Kelly added that a few people didn’t believe they were brother and sister, but Suzy shut them down quickly – they both had such similar, beautiful features – it wasn’t by coincidence. 

Suzy took the small syringe with pink fluid in her hand and showed it to the camera, explaining how it was a powerful fertility serum that would have her ovulating within seconds, so she would get pregnant for sure from her brother’s first load of sperm. To make it all even kinkier, she gave it to Todd while he sat between her legs and told him he could use it on her belly. The boy’s hand shook a little, holding that syringe, as he hated syringes, so he asked if she was sure. Suzy told him that she had never been so sure of something in her life. Todd was still a bit unsure, but then he saw something else Kelly had written. What he saw corrupted his mind even more. His hand stopped shaking, and a smile appeared on his face. He thanked Kelly for her advice. With one fast move, the boy’s small hand pushed the syringe into Suzy’s belly, and the pink fluid disappeared. 

The kid told her that she as a Slut was his property now. He told her he loved her and wanted to… 

…Todd looked back at the monitor… 

…and wanted to make her heavy with his babies. Kelly sent a thumbs-up, and the boy felt proud of his words. Suzy felt proud of her younger brother too, Kelly had an amazing influence on him. She would need to leave the two of them alone soon, so the kid could learn more about how his sister was just a pleasure hole and breeding stock for a little boy. 

Suzy could feel a hotness growing in her belly, and she knew that meant she was ovulating right at this very moment. She told her brother it was finally time to fuck. She spread her pussy with her fingers, and took her brother’s dick into her other hand. She’d just touched her first real childish dick… but she didn’t have time to enjoy its feeling in her hand. Suzy touched her pussy with it. She was so wet that she didn’t even need her brother’s precum. 

She found her hole, and told her little brother, her owner, to push hard into her. Todd, being the good, eager boy, he was, did as his big sister said. Just her touch on his dick gave him amazing pleasure, and then the feel of touching something hot and wet made the little boy let out a small, innocent moan. One short thrust and the 10-year-old boy was inside his tight 16-year-old sister, he pushed in so hard that he didn’t even feel himself piercing her hymen. Yet Suzy felt it, she was so tight that she could easily feel every inch of his little dick. For one nanosecond she thought that maybe he was too small to take her virginity, but when she felt the pain, she screamed - not from it, but from happiness that his nearly 4-inch dick was doing the job perfectly. 

Suzy let out a loud scream, not caring if her mother heard it. After four years of thinking about preteen dicks in her pussy, she now had a real 10-year-old's perfect dick in her, the dick of her own brother, and she was not ashamed of that. But after her first scream, a second shortly followed - from her orgasm. Her brother’s dick, without even moving, gave her another big orgasm, and she forgot about any pain. In that time, Todd had entered his own personal heaven. He felt like his dick would melt in pleasure... honestly, he didn’t know the words to describe it. He also felt something building up in his balls. 

After just a few seconds in his sister’s pussy, Todd experienced his first orgasm. His little dick shot out its first load of millions of sperm into his super-fertile sister. In that same time, Suzy was cumming on his cock, and Todd felt her hole become even tighter, milking him and sucking out every last drop of his cum right up into her womb. Todd collapsed on his sister’s body and grabbed her tight ass with his small hands. Suzy locked her legs around his slight body, pushing him even harder into her, and grabbed his head, with her hands pushing it right between her breasts. With every shot of cum Todd let out, he moaned like a baby, lost in innocent pleasure.

The two young siblings became pure animals with just one goal – to reproduce. Todd’s small body was doing everything it could to push cum into the bigger female. In that moment, the boy knew he wanted to fuck his sister every day from then on… their mutual orgasm ended after nearly a minute, though it felt like far longer. The boy emptied his balls of the first fertile load that they’d made. Now, all that preteen semen was in his teen sister’s womb, conquering her helpless eggs. Her womb had been painted white from her brother’s semen, marked as his. When they both finished cumming, they relaxed, but still kept hugging. Suzy wanted him to be in her pussy forever. After nearly five minutes of laying together, she opened her eyes and looked at the laptop, seeing a big congratulations from Kelly. Kelly, Suzy’s guardian angel… without her, she wouldn’t be where she was now, with childish semen impregnating her teen womb.

Her forced her to ovulate, forced her to push out two healthy, beautiful, perfect eggs. Soon, inside Suzy’s belly, they were not alone, as a tsunami of preteen sperm flooded them. They swam in cute sperm, sperm that sensed them and began to attack. Todd’s little swimmers were very young, but also highly energetic and determined to pierce his sister’s eggs. Her eggs soon gave up, and the lucky sperm of her own brother burrowed inside, sealing their fate. Suzy’s teen DNA merged with the childish DNA of her brother...

Todd said to her that they were going to do this every day - he loved sex now. Suzy expected nothing less from him. Finally, they separated, but before anything leaked from her pussy, Suzy pushed her ass up, and told Todd to get a pillow under her ass, as she wanted as much of his cum in her pussy as possible. Though new to the world of sex, Todd liked the idea of his cum deep inside Suzy, so he gladly helped her. 

Kelly explained, with another message, that Suzy had lost her ‘virginity’ now, which meant she and Todd were no longer virgins. They had fully embraced and committed to each other; Suzy was fully his bitch now, with her pussy marked with his sperm. She also explained that you were supposed to draw sex out – to thrust in and out, and to try and at least last a couple of minutes before cumming. 

Todd saw the message, and his dick was still hard. So, this time, with two fingers, Todd grabbed his little, dirty dick and pointed it at Suzy’s hole. Kelly wrote to him to tease his sister first, to rub the tip of his dick on her pussy lips, to make her beg. So, the boy moved his dick up and down, smearing Suzy’s hole delicately. He looked at Kelly’s message once again, and then at his sister. “Beg for my dick inside you.” said Todd. 

Suzy was lost in thoughts about her eggs being raped by her little bro’s sperm, but his voice woke her up. She felt his dick touching her pussy, and saw the kid’s determination on his face. “Put it back in,” Suzy begged, “fuck me…” But the kid still just teased her used hole.  
“Louder, sis”. 

Suzy’s eyes became bigger, and she smiled wide. “FUCK YOUR BIG SISTER, PUSH YOUR LITTE DICK INTO MY TEEN HOLE AND DUMP MORE OF YOUR CHILDISH CUM IN ME. PLEASE!” Suzy screamed every word, making it echo through every inch of the house.

Todd’s heart started beating faster again, he loved his sister’s reaction. He stopped teasing her pussy, he noticed that all of his dick and hand were dirty from her juices, and something white appeared on her pussy. His cum was dripping out a bit, and he didn’t want it to go to waste. So, just before the first drop of preteen spunk left Suzy’s pussy, the kid pushed his dick back into his sister. He pushed back into the hot, velvety wetness, grunting from pleasure. Suzy’s eyes rolled back, while her moaning filled the room, as her 10-year-old brother’s tiny dick stretched her pussy once again.

This time, the boy could feel his pleasure building up, but he could hold it back, so he pulled his dick out slowly, leaving only his foreskin tip in the older girl’s cunt, then pushed back inside. “Wow! Kelly was right, moving makes it better!” The kid said it like he was just learning to ride a bicycle. Suzy had tears in her eyes again... so good, so beautiful. She was actually fucked by a little boy now, her own bro, and he was so excited and happy… the boy moved in and out slowly, looking at tips from Kelly. His dick popped out a few times, making the boy a bit angry, until after a few more minutes he learned how far he could pull out.

That’s when Kelly sent a new tip. Now fuck her fast, as fast you can, in and out, have no mercy for her pussy!

Todd grabbed his sister’s torso with his small hands, and with a grunt, started fucking her for real, experiencing full, extended sex finally. In and out, faster and faster. A new wave of pleasure hit the kid as he rammed his much older sister with his almost 4-inch dick. “I’m fucking you, Sis!” Todd said loudly. Suzy placed her hands on the boy’s back, scratching it. She was fucking a little boy for real, she admired how his small, fragile body was moving between her legs. 

Her little Todd using her for his pleasure… that was all she wanted from her life, just to be able to look at her preteen brother using her pussy as his property... his own breeding machine. The kid’s hands soon grabbed her breasts, and he started squeezing them, still fucking her like an animal. His teen sister was all his, and he could molest her as much as he wanted, he loved it! Between moans, and slaps of his skin against hers, Suzy noticed one other sound - that of his tiny balls slapping against her ass. A sound she would remember forever. 

He fucked her so hard she could feel how his earlier cum was splashing in her womb… she really hoped she was already pregnant, that a 10-year-old kid’s sperm had no mercy for her teen eggs. The child was making another child in her, just like in her dreams…

Brother and sister, fucking like rabbits, in front of perverts; a totally immature child degenerating his mind forever by having full vaginal sex with own, teen sister. A small unmuscular kid, moving between the legs of a much older, bigger girl, with a beautiful young body, almost adult. She could have any boy or man, and have a big career, yet she’d decided to make babies with her own underage brother. She couldn’t have been happier. She loved the fast moves, of flesh against flesh, his little dick covered in old cum and pussy juice, going in and out easily, like a hot knife into butter. Every inch of the kid’s dick could feel his big sister’s pussy. He felt pleasured with every move, and Suzy’s pussy enjoyed every inch of hard, yet slight dick, hitting all the right spots. Her once-virgin pussy started to take shape around a childish dick. After nearly three minutes of wild sex, the boy was pretty close to exploding.

“I’m close…” sweet moans came from the boy’s mouth. Suzy would’ve cum a lot sooner, but she fought to cum together with her brother, as she loved the idea of milking cum out of his little dick, like a milking machine of cute boy cocks. ”Do it… never ask or warn… just cum whenever you want...” she moaned, “ahhhh… your big sister was created to be a place for your white, baby-making milk…ohhh”.

Hearing that, Todd gladly gave up, and started to cum. With a loud moan, he shoved his dick one last time into the older girl, and hugged her tight, while her big legs grabbed him.

Suzy, with a smile, came too, screaming like a whore, milking her little brother’s dick and feeling it fill her.

“Ah...” A spurt of cum left Todd’s cock. “Slut...” another spurt, “get pregnant”. The boy was lost in pleasure, though he was able to just grunt some simple things with very shot of cum from his dick. The words sounded right in his mouth. Suzy reciprocated his words, begging him to make her pregnant in her own orgasm, followed by screams, grunts and moans…

All the livestream’s viewers could observe how the tiny balls of a 10-year-old kid were twitching, pumping more fertile cum into the 16-year-old girl. Her womb quickly became full, and cum started leaking out around the boy’s dick, down the girl’s ass and his balls. Suzy’s eggs had already given in to preteen sperm after the first load, and now a new life was growing in her womb. The teen girl successfully sealed her fate as her kid brother’s baby-making machine.

The show that they gave to everyone watching was making Kelly extremely rich, and Suzy and Todd were fast becoming stars on the dark web. To the shock of everyone, when Todd pulled his dick out, it was still hard, and the kid was more than ready to continue. More of his cum leaked out of Suzy’s pussy despite her position – her teen womb and cunt were really full.

Kelly suggested that Todd try oral sex, and let his Slut clean his dick. Todd saw that his dick was covered in white slippery semen and pussy juice, so he agreed. He moved over to bring his cock in front of his sister’s face. Suzy’s mouth was open wide, and she sucked in his entire cock at once. The boy grabbed her head with his slight hands. It was a new feeling, that of his big sister’s tongue licking his dick. His underage mind melted in pleasure once again. Suzy’s mind melted too from the delicate, salty taste mixed with her own juices. She was going to get addicted to childish semen. She licked every inch of Todd’s dick, taking care on his tip, pushing her tongue into his foreskin a little. 

After a full minute, the boy’s eyes rolled up, as he came yet again, smiling as he started telling Slut to drink his semen, to drink his milk. A long rope of semen landed in Suzy’s mouth, then another, and the girl started swallowing her brother’s cum like a good bitch. Even after multiple orgasms, the kid jizzed five rich ropes of childish cum for his sister. After Todd was done, she licked her lips, and thanked him for the delicious meal. Some of the cum dripped from her chin onto her breasts, and Suzy got a naughty idea. She started smearing cum all over her tits, marking them with her brother’s musky scent. It was a little weak, but still wonderful to her...

Finally, Todd’s dick went limp, and the boy lay on the floor, his youthful energy fading. While laying and catching his breath, the 10-year-old boy said aloud that this was the best day of his life. Suzy said goodbye to everyone watching the stream, and told them that they could see them again tomorrow. Kelly wrote to her that, in just a short span of time, they’d become very popular, and everyone loved them. At the end, Kelly wished Suzy well, hoping her pregnant with at least twins after today. Suzy smiled and put a hand on her belly, thinking about all her brother sperm’s penetrating her eggs. Later, when Todd had rested a little and could move again, Suzy told him to get tampons from her desk. Todd did so, and watched with curiosity as his sister got one and pushed it into her full pussy. She told him that, with the tampon, she didn’t need to worry about any leaks while walking.

Soon, Suzy and Todd lay together in bed, kissing passionately. Suzy kissed her kid brother with hard, messy movements. After years of sexual starvation, she couldn’t get enough of him. His small, cute mouth was filled with his teen sister’s tongue, savouring the taste of his saliva. His little hands, in the meantime, were squeezing her small tits. Her kisses were so slow and drawn-out that Todd fell asleep, tired after a hard day. 

After an eternity, when she noticed her brother fell asleep, and his hands left her breasts, she finally broke the kiss, and caught her breath. Suzy was also very tired, but her perverted mind still couldn’t believe she fucked her 10-year-old brother, and (hopefully) got pregnant with his baby. She really was his bitch now; her much older, nice body serving a little boy. She was finally a good sister. Her hands started touching the sleeping, innocent boy. She just hadn’t had enough, despite being tired. She just needed to feel him again. This time, moving even slower, her hands explored every soft, delicate, fragile inch of the preteen boy. He was all she ever dreamed of; a small body in her older hands, no sight of muscles or any hairs below his head, only skin smooth as a baby’s, and an amazing little dick with cute balls.

In the night, tears came to her eyes. Despite everything, she regretted that it had happened so late. Four years of images, stories and her hand, while she’d had this perfect kid just on the other side of her bedroom wall. If she’d been more diligent, maybe they would already be making their second baby now… her hands moved to his little face, and she kissed his forehead, quietly apologising. Suzy laid on her back and fell asleep.

Brother and sister both finally fell asleep - naked, dirty, and very satisfied, forgetting that their mother might see them. In the night, a new life was already rapidly growing in Suzy’s 16-year-old womb, the cells multiplying fast. Inbreeding between the teen sister and her kid brother had been fully successful. Thousands of perverts from every part of the world were watching it again and again, spreading it more and more...

...while Kelly just counted her money, also watching video of Suzy and Todd, over and over, very happy that she could help them.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Their mother could relate to her son. She was having the best day of her life. Sam now understood her Suzy - she really loved little boys and their little dicks, she completely bowed before her son’s tiny dick, submitting to it. Tears of pride filled her eyes, and she grabbed one of her tits with her second hand to feel even more pleasure. When Sam saw the syringe that would seal her daughter’s fate, a shiver ran through her body. When her little man grabbed it, she started cheering him on in her head; cheering for him to do it to his own sister. She was cheering for her 10-year-old son to inject his big sister with fertility serum… she was truly the best fucking mother in the whole world! Not…

When he finally did it, she knew she’d just lost her innocent son forever. That gave her another orgasm. After that, she waited and waited until his little dick pierced his sister’s teen snatch, and she saw a trickle of blood… her son had become a man, and her daughter a woman. Her kids came like crazy, and she knew that Todd’s little balls were working hard to impregnate his big sister. This time, Sam came three times in succession, with her panties stuffed in her mouth to cover her screams. She felt sure she’d just become a grandma. To her shock, her big man came two more times, feeding his big sister with his final load. His cute, softening dick was very clean when he pulled it out from her mouth. 

After it was all over, while her kids were resting, she was resting too, but her eyes constantly focused on Suzy’s belly. Like a good mother, she was cheering her son’s childish sperm to rape her daughter’s teen eggs. The thought turned her on more and more - every little boy like Todd should be impregnating a teen girl like Suzy. 

When her kids were both sleeping like rocks, she went inside their rooms and kissed both on their heads. Pride and love filled her heart. Something caught her eye, however - her boy’s dick was hard again... he must have been having some dirty dreams. Sam bit her lip and left the room, just to return moments later... she turned on the camera in her phone.

She introduced herself to the camera - she said her name, age, and that she was just about to suck her 10-year-old son’s dick, as she was a good mother that knew now how she should take care of her kids. She grabbed her son’s cock with two fingers and sucked it into her mouth like a delectable little treat. Her hand travelled to her pussy, while her other hand held her phone. Sam started loving the idea of sharing stuff like that on the dark web - Kelly was so smart to do that. 

After less than minute, her boy’s small body shook, and blast after blast of childish semen filled her mouth. Sam swallowed most of it, but she left some to show it to the camera, before she swallowed it too. At the end, she said that her son’s sperm was delicious and that preteen dicks were the best.

Then she ended the video.

She slowly left her daughter’s room. Fast, she moved to her computer... and uploaded the video to the dark net. She squealed like an excited teen girl from all of this – she'd just sucked her little son’s dick, drank his semen, recorded it, and posted it on the internet... yet earlier, her son had made his sister pregnant. 

I must be the happiest mother in the world right now, Sam thought, looking up into the night sky, still enjoying the leftover salty taste from her little boy’s semen in her mouth. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Suzy woke up to the sweet moans of her little brother. She saw a tampon from her pussy laying on her belly, while Todd was between her legs... with his entire dick in her pussy. Todd was just giving his Slut a fresh morning load of cum. Just as Suzy and Kelly taught him, she was his personal pleasure hole, just for his dick and sperm. Suzy was his cum toilet to use whenever he wanted, and her task was to always let him.

When Todd had first heard about that idea, he’d not been sure what it meant. But, after his first fuck, and waking up today with a very hard dick seeing his naked teen sister beside him, with his cum stains on her breasts and pussy, his young mind understood everything. So, he’d simply pulled the tampon out from her pussy and slid his stiff preteen dick into her cunt. He slid in easily and effortlessly. 

His pale, innocent face became red again. She was still tight, and Todd started fucking her fast, to shoot his white milk – or “cum”, as he was supposed to call it – into Suzy again. With his small arms and hands, he grabbed his big sister’s legs and pushed them into the air for better access to her hole. 

And so, the young boy fucked his sleeping teen sister, his tiny balls slapping against her soft ass. The girl’s body reacted fast, and her juices coated his dick and balls, changing Suzy’s hole into heaven on earth for her kid brother. With every thrust, the boy felt how her hot, tight pussy walls massaged every inch of his 4-inch dick. If his foreskin was just a bit less tight, the boy would have pulled it down, but it was still too tight for that. Besides, Suzy loved it. After roughly a minute, the boy’s arms couldn’t hold his sister’s legs any more, and they collapsed around his body, yet he was too focused on sex to care about anything like that. 

His eyes were glued to her cute, bouncing breasts. His young mind was absorbing sexual pleasure like a sponge, fast making the kid an addict to sex. Sex was now his number one interest, games and toys be damned. After a second minute of wild, raw sex, Todd was close. Kelly taught him that he should always cum inside, never pull out, and Todd had no idea why someone would want to pull out. Kelly’s corruption of the boy into an addicted little sex maniac had worked great.

Childish moans filled his sister’s room as the boy slammed his little body one last time into the teen girl, with nice, loud slaps. Tiny balls started throbbing on his sister’s ass, refilling her after the night. 

Spurt. His tiny dick shot a long, thick rope of preteen cum into the depths of Suzy pussy. “Ahh.. Suzy...” he moaned, with another spurt from his cock. “I mean… bitch…” Spurt. “Take my cum…” Spurt. “Ahh… like a good big sister...” With one final spurt, Todd cried out, “GET PREGNANT!”. 

The 10-year-old kid truly just used his own older sister as his property and cum sock. In the 16- year-old girl’s belly, leftovers of older cum started mixing with fresh cum, replacing anything that her body absorbed, as if Todd was refilling her like a fuel tank. The boy’s heart beat like crazy, and while he owned her, he still loved her so fucking much. He lay on her body, still moaning, and grabbed her soft tits, letting the rest of his cum flow into his sister’s pussy. He really hoped she would get pregnant. At first, all that stuff about making babies sounded strange, but somewhere deep in him, that idea was making him super-hot and invigorated.

Todd was almost done cumming when Suzy woke up. The view of his orgasm face and childish body mixed with the feeling of fresh, wet hotness in her pussy, made the teen girl cum hard. So hard, in fact, that Todd would not be able to pull his little dick out right now. Suzy still didn’t care if Mom heard her start moaning much louder than her brother and let out a few screams. The boy’s final spurts of cum were granted with additional pleasure, coming from his sister’s pussy milking his dick really hard, from even the smallest drop of cum. Most of cum that hadn’t made it to her womb was now forcefully placed there, where it belonged. Her smooth legs grabbed the boy’s slight figure, and her hands caresssed his ginger hairs. With her eyes rolled back, she screamed loud.

“YES! CUM IN ME! AHHH... GOOD BOY! USE YOUR SISTER! OHH... I’M YOUR CUM DUMP! MAKE ME SWELL WITH YOUR BABIES!” This was the best way to wake up, knowing that your own little brother used you and stuffed you with his cum. Todd was learning fast. Fuck, she wanted to wake up like this every day.

After both of them were done and Todd got off of her, Suzy told Todd how proud of a big sister she was, and how happy she was that Todd did not ask her about permission – he just used her as his sex object and fuck hole. Todd blushed even more on his pale face, looking for a moment like a good, innocent little boy.

Suzy looked down to see Todd’s fresh cum leaking onto her bed, yet she was already pregnant for sure, so she saw no issue with enjoying its feel on her skin. She saw that she was all dirty, as was Todd. Noticing his small dick was still hard, she suggested they take a bath together, where Todd could use her again. Once they left her room that smelled like sex, Suzy felt how his semen dripped down her smooth legs. Right at that moment, a new life was growing in her belly… in that moment, she wished that the world was a better place; where she could go outside and just scream to all that she was a breeding sow for her 10-year-old brother… 

Once in the shower, where water was dripping across their bodies, Suzy cleaned all of her brother’s little body, enjoying every minute of it, before letting Todd clean her body. The kid, of course, just cleaned her tits and pussy, so Suzy needed to clean the rest. 

After that, she bent over, resting her hands on the wall and showing her ass to Todd. She felt his small hands on her sides, but she heard Todd say he was too short to reach her pussy. In response, Suzy bent her knees like a good bitch, until the boy could get his dick inside her. The idea that this kid was too small to get to her teen pussy melted her heart even more… to Suzy, little boys were true perfection… 

She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the inhuman pleasure stinging her pussy. The boy found her hole, and with a smile, pushed his small body into her, returning to a velvet hot wetness wrapping his dick. Todd grunted in satisfaction, being balls deep in her and feeling Suzy’s ass touching his belly. Suzy let out a long moan too, biting her lips. His dick felt so fucking good stretching her pussy, she was sure her pussy had started to take shape around his little dick.

“I love this sis, I love putting my dick into you.” Todd said to his sister. He started moving “Ahh... and I love fucking you.” A little boy that not two days ago had almost no idea about sex was now fucking a 16-year-old girl, his own sister, like he’d been doing it for years.

“Ahh… and I… love everything you are doing to me…” Suzy replied. “I love you, Todd… Fuck me!!” The boy gladly started moving faster, holding her hips tightly. Slam after slam, the bathroom was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, and with the moans of siblings. “Faster, Todd… cum in me… I… AHHH!!” The kid fucked her for almost three minutes this time, when Suzy exploded with pleasure, and whorish screams filled the house. The boy, feeling a familiar milking sensation on his dick, pushed one more time, then stopped moving. Moaning with his delicate voice, he came his first load of childish cum. Suzy’s orgasming pussy greedily sucked the boy’s first spurt, and then second, and third. In that moment, the body of the little boy and the teen girl worked in perfect synchronization, moving cum from his balls to her womb effectively.

Suzy’s pussy became full, and cum started dripping right down her freshly-cleaned legs, staining them again. Suzy was lost in pleasure, delighted in her brother’s sweet moans, her heartbeat crazy from how much she loved him. The 10-year-old boy’s orgasm was the cutest and most beautiful thing ever. When Todd finished cumming and pulled out his half-hard cock, Suzy didn’t move, enjoying the feel of childish cum dripping down her legs. After a moment she looked down, and saw a nice puddle of cum under her legs, and her bro sitting and resting with a cocky smile, and a very dirty, soft dick. She turned around and asked what he saw. The boy, a bit unsure, answered: his cum? She answered yes - but added that it was also her breakfast. 

The boy, with wide eyes, watched as his sister jumped to his cum, and start sucking it and licking that spot clean. The teen girl was very greedy for his delicate, salty seed; she loved it. It made the boy’s heart beat faster, he liked that view. After she licked everything, her body shivered in delight at how good it was, but then looked at her dessert – Todd's dirty little dick. She took his dick and balls at once into her mouth, and started cleaning them. The boy grabbed her head, and held it close… moaning… it was different to fucking pussy, and he still liked it… After taking care of her brother’s sweet, bald balls, she popped them out of her mouth, and focused on one main thing – his soft baby maker.

She cleaned him under his foreskin, also. The feel of her tongue there made the boy jump a little - it felt strange… when she was done, Todd had a very clean dick. Suzy was happy with the result. She stood up, and felt a new wave of cum leaving her used pussy. She let that cum drip down her legs again, staining her with his smell even more. She giggled like a little girl when she’d done it. She let it stain her with his smell again, giggling like a little girl as she did it. Before coming down for her ‘normal’ breakfast, Suzy checked her laptop and saw a new message from Kelly. 

That message shocked the girl a little - their mother was watching them from the beginning, masturbating to it. She’d sucked Todd’s dick when they’d fallen asleep, recorded it all, and posted it on the dark net. That meant she accepted Suzy and Todd relationship – so, no more clothes on in the house, they should fuck often in front of her eyes, and Suzy should even start feeding their mother with Todd’s cum, since she loved it so much. 

Suzy burst into tears, both because her mother accepted her, and because she wouldn’t need to clean herself; she could now walk all day with her brother’s childish semen on her body. She let Todd read the message, and when the kid’s mind realized that his mommy drank his cock milk, the sperm that had made his big sister pregnant, he started loving his mommy even harder. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Sam, meanwhile, was eating breakfast in the kitchen, with two plates of bacon and eggs waiting for her kids. Suzy and Todd entered shortly after... but both were entirely nude, with Suzy clearly having Todd’s semen dripping down her smooth pale legs.

Sam tried to act normal, like if nothing was out of the ordinary, and gave the two their plates. Suzy, however, pushed her hand between her legs, taking some cum and starting to mat her long red hairs with it, making a big mess on her head and causing many hairs to stick together. Then, the girl bent over to collect some of the cum dripping down her leg, and with that she started smearing her small teen breasts. Suzy wanted to show her mother that she was a whore to her little brother.

Sam had to admit - after that, her 16-year-old daughter looked like a cheap, used whore. Not often would you see a teen girl looking like that. In that time, Todd kept his eyes on Suzy, his little dick twitching slowly. Sam smiled and just said that she was proud to be their mother, and added to her sweet son that his cum was delicious. Both of her kids smiled, but instead of sitting to eat breakfast, Suzy wanted to give her Mom a show. And so, the teen girl laid down on the table.  
Todd took a nearby chair and stood on it so he could fuck his sister while she laid there on the table. 

Sam stopped eating and started watching her only kids fuck like animals on the kitchen table. She knew that Kelly must have told them the truth about her. Sam could now watch her kids commit incest up-close. She could also fully admire how amazing her little Todd’s undeveloped body was, comparing it to his older sister. They were making a beautiful couple, and their own kids would be beautiful too, for sure. 

When they came, and their moans filled the kitchen, Sam could imagine how his tiny balls pumped cum into her pussy, and her pussy sucked it all in like a machine. Fuck, that was too much for a mother like her. She put her hand under the table to her wet pussy, not knowing that her juices were dripping from the chair onto the floor. One touch of her finger and she came, too, soaking the chair beneath her.

She started screaming out how she wanted them to make many babies together. Suzy turned her head, looking into her mother eyes, and heard her mother yell even louder that Sam wanted Suzy to be a baby factory for her son. Those were the most beautiful words the daughter could have heard from her mother. 

Todd felt extra horny, knowing that Mom was watching them, feeling her big eyes all over his body. But after a while, and a few thrusts into Suzy, he didn’t mind. “Mom… look… aaahh... I’m fucking Suzy… I will make her pregnant… her cunt feels so good on my dick!”

The boy wanted to boast in front of his Mom “Ahhh… Mom… she is my bitch… I’m fucking my bitch!” With every naughty word, the boy felt better inside. 

He had no idea how much both Suzy and Sam loved when the kid said such nasty words in his childish voice. It was so hot for Suzy, that she grabbed her brother with her legs “YES! Mom… I’m Todd’s bitch... his cum sock…”

Sam observed more with her juices soaking through her panties, how her kids were fucking, she wanted to say something, or touch her pussy, but she could only look at this view, feeling a huge love towards her kids consuming her. Her daughter grabbed the table, as her kid brother really fucked her hard, the 10-year-old boy thrust wildly into his teen sister in their own kitchen, determined to dump more cum in her, feeling her smooth legs on his back and ass. The idea that Mom was watching made it feel even better. Suzy’s cunt felt better and better with every fuck… After two minutes, the boy couldn’t hold back any longer. “Mommy… ahh… I will cum in my bitch…. fuck… Suzy… take THIS!!!”

With one last thrust of his small body, Suzy’s teen legs locked him tight. The screams of Suzy filled the room, together with Todd’s moans and naughty sentences. “BITCH!” he screamed, shooting his first spurt of cum. “GET PREGNANT!” Another shot of cum. “AHHH...” Another powerful spurt. “I’M DUMPING CUM IN MY BIG SISTER, AND I LOVE IT!!!” The boy collapsed on Suzy’s body and shot a few more, smaller spurts, enjoying the rest of his orgasm and the tight, milking feel on his little dick.

When they came, and their moans filled the kitchen, Sam could imagine how her son’s tiny balls pumped forbidden preteen cum into her daughter’s pussy, sucking him in like a milking machine. Fuck, that was too much for a good mother like her - she put her hand under the table to her wet pussy, not knowing that her juices were dripping from the chair onto the floor, one touch of her finger and she came too. She started screaming too, screaming how she wanted them to make many babies together. Suzy turned her head, looking into her mother’s eyes, and heard even louder – her mother screamed that she wanted her to be a baby factory for her little son. Those were the most beautiful words that a daughter like her could hear from her mother. 

Suzy was too lost in orgasm to even scream naughty things like her brother or mom. So, after everything, she hugged her brother even tighter and caressed his hair, speaking softly to him. “Good work, kid… your Bitch loved it very much. Let every small drop out, into your big sister… that’s why I’m here. I will be your teen baby machine, like Mommy said.”

After everyone had finished, Suzy stood on the table, put her pussy near her mother’s head, and told her to eat. Sam looked at her daughter’s beautiful pussy, with fresh cum dripping out. Without thinking, she placed her mouth on Suzy’s pussy, and started licking and drinking her son’s underage sperm. Suzy grabbed her mother’s head and enjoyed the feeling of her tongue fighting for every drip of cum from her pussy. 

Todd, watching intently, started to eat his breakfast like a normal little boy to have energy for later, and watched how Suzy fed her mother with his semen. 

Something else in his undeveloped, corrupted mind snapped, and he no longer saw just his mother: he saw another Bitch like his sister, and the kid wanted his Mom to bear his babies too. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Later, for a few hours, Todd played some video games, waiting to get hard, as Suzy laid on her belly in front of her laptop with spread legs, inviting him. And so, the boy very quickly grabbed his dick and put it into the teen girl. Suzy let out a long moan...

...then she started the livestream. She told him that she’d been waiting for him for hours, just chatting with Kelly. 

Now, once again, a ton of perverts could see a little boy fucking his big sister. Plus, now he was much better at it. He grabbed her perky ass, and started thrusting fast, while Suzy was making slutty faces, moaning for his load, all because of the 4-inch childish dick of her own brother. People loved her for that. 

She moved her laptop, to better show everything. She took special care to show the kid’s balls slapping against her ass. “Yes, bro... use your sister... fuck me... I love fucking a little boy!” Suzy was still very dirty with cum, her hair especially. She loved showing that to everyone.

“Yeah! She is my bitch, and will bear my babies!” Todd chimed in, after seeing a helpful message from Kelly. While Todd fucked his sister, he told her he wanted Mom to be his Bitch too, and wanted her to bear his babies too, like Suzy. Everyone heard that. She made big, puppy-dog eyes, and smiled. Suzy didn’t mind that at all, as far as she cared he could impregnate all girls and women on Earth - if he so desired. So, she wrote about Todd’s wishes to Kelly, and Kelly imagined it... 

...Young Todd making his adult mother and teen sister pregnant... that was worth more than diamonds to her perverted mind. 

New message come, and kids smiled. For boy it was too much, he slam his body once more, and grunt, unloading fresh cum into his teen bitch. Suzy screamed too, also loving that idea. Kelly wrote that their Mom will be Todd bitch and she just sent fertility drug. Todd closed his eyes, and imagined, with every shot of cum out of his little dick, that he is doing it in his Mom, that begs for his cum and baby. Suzy was lost in orgasm, also imagined her beautiful Mom, with her belly growing, with her 10 years old brother baby.

The next day, another package came, one of similar appearance to the one that had contained fertility serum. Kelly contacted Sam on her computer, saying that her cute son wanted his mommy to be a baby factory too, like his big sister. Sam was not surprised. She’d begged God for this to happen, so she could fulfil her destiny as a perfect mother and bear her son’s kids. 

That was not the best part yet. Kelly spoke about the money she’d make from it all, saying that she was going to pay Sam so much that she could leave work and stay home more, fucking her son. In that moment, Sam felt sure that God existed, and Kelly was the perverted angel sent to her family. Suzy got out of her clothes, as she intended to be naked in the house all the time so she was easier for Todd to fuck. 

Suzy and Todd planned her impregnation to be... not so typical. When their mother came to her room nude, her kids could admire her fully-developed, adult, 30-year-old body, the body of a model. Suzy started the stream.

Todd ran to his mom, grabbed her tits and started playing with them. Suzy explained to her mother that since she was a bad mother that didn’t teach them about sex earlier, and allowed her daughter to become pregnant at 16, her first impregnation by her son would be special. She showed her mother an object that appeared to be a funnel. She was going to suck Todd’s dick, until he would be ready to cum, while Sam would be laying on her back with a pillow under her ass, with that funnel in her pussy. With that, she would point Todd’s dick at the funnel and the kid would cum into it, with his sperm flowing into her adult womb. Sam didn’t like that, as she wanted to make a baby with her son’s dick fucking her pussy, but she agreed that she was a horrible mother. After all, it had taken the intervention of some strange woman to make her kids breed. 

Sam accepted it, but with only two loads delivered in this way. The third would be with her sweet Todd’s dick in her pussy. Suzy agreed to that, and Sam, with lightning speed, left her son’s hands and got on the floor beneath his dick. Just like her daughter had earlier, she fully submitted to childish dick. Once on her back, she took the funnel from Suzy and put it onto her pussy. With that done, she remembered something. She looked into the laptop camera, said her name and age, and explained that she was going to become her son’s pleasure hole and breeding stock, just like her daughter Suzy. When she was done presenting herself, she felt a sting, and saw that her son had pushed the pink syringe containing fertility serum right into her belly. She’d never seen a 10-year-old boy with such determination in his eyes, or such a hard dick. It meant more for her then any ‘love you’ that she’d ever heard from her son. 

Yes, she thought to herself, before turning to the camera. “Ha... your son’s love means nothing until he stings you with fertility serum, wanting you to bear his babies!”

Suzy, seeing how her mom’s face became red and how her juices started to drip down her ass, knew it was time, and she’d started ovulating.

Todd got into position beside his Mom, and Suzy got on the floor beside her too, taking her brother’s dick into her mouth with one smooth movement. The teen girl danced her tongue all over his cute cock, especially his foreskin, wanting him to cum fast, which was easy with a boy that was learning to never hold his orgasms back. 

Suzy held her brother’s slight body with her other hand, securing his position, and like hypnotize was looking at white streams of cum coming from little tip, landing in funnel. Sam could feel first wad of cum sliding into her insides and she cum. Suzy could see how cum in funnel appears and then is all sucked in. Suzy enjoying how it throb in her hand, pure young innocenc. Kid come with 6 loads of thick childish cum, and at end Suzy start jacking him off to push out any leftovers. “Yes, gave Mom every little drop… we need to be sure…” Sam pussy worked like vacuum machine, very greedy one, sucking semen of a child right into her adult womb. Boy in some way, returned to place of his birth, and mark it as his property. Mother become her own little son mate, his bitch, very happy bitch. Yet kid was still hard, but Suzy feel that one more orgasm and her brother will be spent, so she pulls out empty funnel, points his dick at her mom big pussy, and pushes her brother forward. 

Kid sunk in his Mom, mother and son become one. Just that made Sam scream from pleasure, feel of her own son small dick in her pussy, so naughty and pervert, and Todd by his instinct start fucking his mom, noticing it feels different than with Suzy, as Mom is a bit bigger, but she was still tight like teen girl. Well, Sam didn’t fuck for 10 years since her son birth, so her pussy get in excellent tight shape. Even smaller dick would be enough for her. Sam grab his small body with her big legs and enjoy her son wild, fast moves in her, recovering from her last orgasm. Everyone watch how mother and son fuck, with his cum probably already fucking her adult eggs. Little boy and adult woman, moaning, and grunting, tiny balls slapping against her big ass, small fragile frame vs adult body of a model, perfect match. Boy grab his Mom bigger tits and squeeze them, she explore his little body, just like Suzy, admiring his innocent beauty and delicateness. Wet nasty sounds soon appear, as her juices drip out. Mom pussy was also wet, and hot, but more velvet for Toddd than Suzy, he still loved both pussies. 

Suzy observe it, playing with her pussy, thinking how fucking hot it was. This time boy last four minutes before he come, he shout out in his high-pitched voice that he wants his Mommy pregnant, and at end call her BITCH. That made not only Sam pussy explode, but also her mind and heart, she experience ultimate love that mother can feel toward her son. Kid feel how his mom pussy start milking him, and she milk him harder than Suzy… like if her pussy was made to milk preteen dicks.

After a minute, Todd’s moan filled the room, and Suzy released his dick, grabbing it with two of her fingers and pointing it at the white funnel. Sam started begging Todd to cum and make his new Slut pregnant. The idea of making his mommy pregnant melted the boy’s heart and mind, and the first wad of semen shot out from his childish dick, right into the funnel. Suzy needed to hold her brother’s body with her other hand so he didn’t collapse. She almost seemed hypnotized, looking at the white streams of cum landing in the funnel. Sam could feel the first wad of cum touching her insides, and she orgasmed herself. 

Suzy saw how the cum in the funnel was quickly sucked inside Sam’s pussy. The kid came seven spurts of thick cum, and at the end, Suzy started jacking him off to push out any leftovers. “Yes,” Suzy said, “give Mom every little drop... we need to be sure.”

Sam’s pussy worked like a vacuum machine, a very greedy one, sucking the semen of a child right into her womb. The boy returned to the place of his birth and marked it as his property. The mother became her own little son’s mate, his bitch, his very happy bitch. 

Yet the kid was still hard. Suzy felt that after one more orgasm her brother would be spent, so she pulled out the empty funnel, pointed his dick at their mom’s pussy, and pushed her brother forward. 

And so, mother and son became one. Just that thought made Sam cum again, that and the feel of her son’s small dick in her pussy. Todd instinctively started fucking his mom, even though she was bigger than Suzy, she was still tight like a teen girl. Sam hadn’t fucked anybody in the 10 years since her son’s birth, so her pussy was still in excellent shape. Sam grabbed his small body with her legs and enjoyed her son’s wild, fast moves in her, still recovering from her latest orgasm. This time, the boy lasted two full minutes before he came. He shouted out in his high-pitched voice that he wanted to get her pregnant, saying he wanted her to be his Slut. That made not only Sam’s pussy explode in pleasure, but also her mind and heart. She experienced the ultimate love that a mother could feel toward her son, and knew there could be no better feeling in life than this... except for carrying her son’s child in her belly.

Everyone watched how the mother and son fuck, with his cum probably already fucking her adult eggs. Little boy and adult woman, moaning, grunting, tiny balls slapping against her big ass, a small, fragile frame against the adult body of a model – the perfect match. The boy grabbed his Mom’s big tits and squeezed them. She explored his little body, just like Suzy had, admiring his innocent beauty and delicateness. Wet, nasty sounds soon filled the room as her juices dripped out. Todd loved the amazing pussies of both his mother and sister.

Suzy observed it, playing with her pussy, thinking how fucking hot it was. This time boy last four minutes before he come, he shout out in his high-pitched voice that he wants his Mommy pregnant, and at end call her SLUT. That made not only Sam pussy explode, but also her mind and heart, she experienced ultimate love that mother can feel toward her son. Kid felt how his mom pussy start milking him, and she milk him harder than Suzy… like if her pussy was made to milk preteen dicks.

Deep in her womb, her enhanced fertility organs released three adult eggs. Todd’s childish sperm raped them immediately. The adult eggs held a bit longer than teen ones, yet still had no chance against an army of preteen sperm. The young sperm were determined to into the eggs of the mother that had spawned them. More than one of her eggs submitted to her son’s childish swimmers – Sam became pregnant with triplets.

Suzy rubbed tears from her eyes tears - the teen girl had just witnessed something magical. After Sam orgasmed, she fell asleep with Todd laying on her hot body still with his soft dick inside her, keeping all his semen trapped in her pussy. Suzy took the laptop from the ground, wished everyone a nice day, ended the stream, and lay down in the bed too. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Sam woke up in the night, feeling how her little son was moving his dick around inside her, treating her as his pleasure hole. She smiled, and enjoyed being used by her son, moaning softly. Eventually, the kid stopped moving, and a fresh hot wetness filled her. Sam stroked her baby boy’s head. “Good… use mommy just like that…shoot it all into mommy’s cunt…”. Todd’s 4-inch rod throbbed in his mother’s adult folds, marking her insides and showing her who the boss was here. When the boy finished, he fell asleep. His Mom kissed him on the forehead, and also went back to sleep.

Sam woke once again, in the morning, feeling her son fucking her pussy once more. “I want to be sure that you’re pregnant, Mom”. 

What a precious little boy, Sam thought. In the meantime, Suzy entered the room, naked. The adult mother lay on the floor, with her little son between her legs, smashing his slight dick into her pussy, while her teen girl pushed her pussy into her mouth, feeding her with her son’s semen. Life was beautiful, and she had the best kids that knew how to take care of their mother’s needs. She noticed that her laptop was open, so they streamed how Todd fucked his sleeping mother. Such a nice idea. After licking all his cum from Suzy’s pussy, Sam looked back at her son – that sweet little kid, between her big legs, fucking her with such enthusiasm, he was so happy. Then, she watched as his face contorted into the orgasmic face of a litlte boy... her eyes rolled up as she came too… Suzy said to wait, and she lay on her mom’s belly, so her pussy was above Sam’s. She told Todd to dump some cum into her too.

The boy, with his mind melted from orgasm, pulled out his dick from his Mom, then pushed into his sister, dumping two more spurts of cum there. He grunted cutely. Viewers could see how his little boyish dick came out from Mom’s adult pussy and went into his teen sister’s pussy, and how his cum leaked from Sam’s pussy. Then, the boy pulled his dick from Suzy, and his three final spurts landed on their naked bodies. The mother and daughter smeared it into their bodies and their hair, becoming the dirty bitches of a young kid.

\----------------------------------------------- 

Over the next few weeks, Todd become an alpha male in the house, fucking his mom and big sister in every room and position. Their pussies were not empty for a second during that time. Even when Sam was going to the shops to buy food, Todd’s cum was splashing happily in her belly.

Later both mother and daughter got matching tattoos above their pussies, saying ‘TODD’S BITCH’, as a present for Todd’s birthday. On that day, Todd stood on the floor of his room, his pregnant sister and mom on their knees kissing his almost 4-inch dick from both sides. He smiled, cumming many times in their pussies and on their bodies, eagerly anticipating the days to come.

Time passed quickly, and soon their bellies started to grow. Suzy carried twins, while Sam grew her son’s triplets. Their perverted kid master fucked them even more often and with an even bigger smile, cumming on their bellies and feeling the movements of his babies. He couldn’t wait to suck milk from the tits of his two happy baby factories.

Eventually, Summer ended. Suzy and Todd needed to go back to school, and Kelly prepared Todd like a good ‘aunt’. Suzy arrived at school proudly with a big belly, looking at all the other pathetic girls with their flat bellies, but that too would change. Todd looked like a normal kid, but deep down he was a sexual predator for which females were just cunts to use for his pleasure. Todd definitely liked older girls...

In his backpack were nude photos for blackmail of all the nice-looking teen girls and teachers from school. Kelly had obtained as many for him as she could, and he was satisfied with how many girls and women he could potentially impregnate. Kelly also sent him another small syringe with pink fluid inside for his first prey. She also sent him a new phone with the special capability to record every impregnation he committed, for both his own and for Kelly’s satisfaction.

Todd could not wait to have the entire cheerleader squad kissing his dick at once, begging for his babies. No 11-year-old boy had ever been as happy to return to school as Todd was, at that moment...


End file.
